Many vehicles include sensors and internal computer systems designed to monitor and control vehicle operations, driving conditions, and driving functions. Advanced vehicles systems can perform such tasks as monitoring fuel consumption and optimizing engine operation to achieve higher fuel efficiency, detecting and correcting a loss of traction on an icy road, and detecting a collision and automatically contacting emergency services. Various vehicle-based communication systems allow vehicles to communicate with other devices inside or outside of the vehicle. For example, a Bluetooth system may enable communication between the vehicle and the driver's mobile phone. Telematics systems may be configured to access vehicle computers and sensor data, including on-board diagnostics systems (OBD), and transmit the data to a display within the vehicle, a personal computer or mobile device, or to a centralized data processing system. Data obtained from vehicle sensors and OBD systems has been used for a variety of purposes, including maintenance, diagnosis, and analysis. Additionally, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication systems can be used to provide drivers with safety warnings and collision alerts based on data received from other nearby vehicles. Additionally, vehicles can include autonomous driving systems that assume all or part of real-time driving functions to operate the vehicle without real-time input from a human operator.
When out on the road, vehicles and drivers may engage in many different types of driving behaviors, including various “social interactions” with other vehicles and drivers. An example social interaction can include vehicle drafting where one vehicle follows another vehicle to reduce the overall effect of drag and improve fuel efficiency. Another example social interaction can include autonomous vehicle droning where a vehicle engages in at least partial autonomous driving based on the driving of a lead or pilot vehicle.